


Prototype for destruction

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Existential Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones





	Prototype for destruction

I wonder if the gods themselves  
decry the emptiness of their existence;  
if they made us, not  
as marionettes but as  
the trial run for their own extinction -

perhaps I could forgive them, then.


End file.
